


I miss you

by todorokirua



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokirua/pseuds/todorokirua
Summary: Zoro talks to Sanji.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Please forgive my mistakes, I'm french and tried my best!  
> It's a bit short, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

'Hey. Been a while since I last talked to you. So many things happened. I don't even know how to start but... I wish you were here. I miss you. We all do you know.

Luffy did it. He became the pirate king, he found the One Piece. Doesn't sound real but we all knew he'd make it. The navy hates us more than it ever did. But you know, something was... missing. You. Finding the One Piece without you, that was... It sounded _**wrong**_. It was the end of the trip, the final Island, final battle. Raftel. The Sunny saw the whole Grand Line. Franky saw his ship travelling around the world. Brook has seen Laboon again. The stupid drawing Luffy did was still here. Didn't remember it looked THAT horrible. Great moment. Luffy cried, Nami cried, Franky and Chopper cried. Usopp said he wasn't but well, you know how he is, he actually was crying. Robin read all the poneglyphes, she knows about the past. I think she will let the whole world know, much to the government's distress. Nami finished the map of the world! You should have seen that! She was so proud to show it to us. Luffy almost destroyed it. Not surprising, though. It almost fell in the sea but Robin saved it. We have been to Ebalf! Usopp was the first to go on the island, for once. He wasn't afraid. Unbelievable, isn't it? Chopper is the greatest doctor ever. Never saw him failing in saving someone's life. After what happened, he decided that he will never see anyone dies in front of him again. It was hard for him, you know. Thinking he failed in saving **_you_** , even if he did all he could.

We've seen Vivi again, by the way. She's a great princess. Alabasta has never been so great. She asked about you. She didn't know but, well, I've been a dick. You would have fought me for this. I shouted at her, even if I knew it wasn't her fault. It's just... It was the first time someone had mentionned **_your name_** since you... whatever. She cried. Nami was here for her, but well, she cried too. I think there's something between those two. You would be so disappointed!

I did it, too, you know. I defeated Mihawk. I won, I am the greatest swordman. I fullfied the promise I made with Kuina. It was hard, but I did it. My second fight against him. Felt strange. You were here the first time. **_Not this one_**.

We all realized our dream. We all did, but you. It's not fair, cook. You deserved it. Of course we did it **_for you_**. We have found it! We've found All Blue. It's... I don't even know how to describe it! But it does exist. We sent a card to Zeff, don't worry. There were so many fish in that sea, Luffy wanted to try all of them. But, you know, it was a hard day for everyone. That day more than any others, we thought of you. They all cried. Was supposed to be the best day of your life. I wanted to see you here, staring at that ocean as blue as your eyes.

Never had the time to tell you how much I love you. You would have fought me anyway. Can't believe I have lost the two people I love most. I wonder if you are with her, somewhere. I know you'll treat her well. Wait for me.

Shit, I miss you. I miss your food, I miss our fights, I even miss you flirting with every single woman. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. I love you Sanji. I wish I had told your name before. To you, alive. You never heard me saying it. I never said it. How stupid was I, it sounds so good. Sanji. Sanji. _**Sanji**_.

Please come back.'


End file.
